A locking device of this class has become known from DE-GM 91,00,626.
The known locking device consists of a solenoid with a permanent magnet connected in parallel and a rotatably mounted rocker arm, which, on the one hand, is held by the permanent magnet in a horizontal locking position, and thus, on the other hand, holds a tubular locking piston in the closed position. The locking piston exerts pressure on a ball cage via a spring, which presses the balls located in the cage into the undercut of a coupling pin. The locking piston with the spring, the ball cage and the balls are parts of a first locking part, and the coupling pin located on the door is a second locking part.
The locking device is opened when the solenoid is excited such that the retention force of the permanent magnet is counterbalanced. The rocker arm is disengaged from the pole pieces of the permanent magnet, and in so doing, releases the locking piston, whereby the balls become disengaged from the coupling pin. The door of the container is unlocked.
Locking occurs when the solenoid is not excited, whereby the coupling pin is first inserted into the first locking part, and by means of a tool, is pressed from outside the rocker arm against the pole pieces of the permanent magnet. In this case, the balls engage in the undercut of the coupling pin, and the door is locked.
It is disadvantageous in the known locking device that there is no possibility for adjustment between the first locking part and the second locking part, and process tolerances between the door and the container can only be compensated by spacing distance washers between the container and the first locking part. Since the locking device is usually installed within the container, such an adjustment is time-consuming and expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,874 describes a container with an emergency respiration system, which is locked with a door that is pivotable around a hinge. A coupling pin, as a second locking part, is attached to the door, and a first locking part, which can be engaged with the coupling pin in an interlocking manner when the door is closed, is attached to the container. In the known container, it is disadvantageous that the locking device is not accessible when the door is locked, whereby, for example, a subsequent adjustment of the door is made more difficult upon flush sealing with the adjacent attachment plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,293 shows a container with an emergency respiration system, which can be locked with a door that is pivotable around a hinge, and has a first locking part on the container wall, which projects into the interior of the container, and has a second locking part on the inside of the door.
In the known container, it is disadvantageous that the first locking part is mounted on separate attachment rails outside of the overlapping of the door, and therefore, the design is not suitable for a modular container-insert system. An adjustment of the two locking parts is only partially possible by loosening the central attachment nut and subsequent manual shifting. Since this measure must be taken in the assembled state of the container, making the adjustment is not practicable in the case of large-scale manufacture of containers.